


Brotherhood (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of Brotherhood by stereobone





	Brotherhood (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001190) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



長いこと、ソーはそれを夢だと思っていた。兄弟が百歳になったとき、オーディンは二人にそろそろ共寝は卒業して、それぞれの寝室で眠るようにと言った。二人とももうすぐ大人になるのだから、一人で眠れるようにしなければならない。その日から毎日、ロキはソーの寝室にしのびこむようになった。二人はソーのベッドにもぐりこんで身を寄せ、秘密に興奮してくすくす笑った。こんなふうに父親をだしぬくなんて。ときどきロキは魔法を使ってシーツを緑色に光らせ、ソーを感激させた。

　その夜、ロキは来なかった。ソーは待ち続けたが、一時間経ってもロキは現れなかった。ソーはベッドから起きあがり、毛皮の敷物に両足をおろした。部屋を出るときは、もしかしたらロキがいたずらしようと隠れているのではないかと思って、ゆっくりと扉をひらいた──けれど回廊はがらんどうで、弟の姿はどこにも見えなかった。ソーは回廊を歩いてすぐ近くのロキの部屋まで行き、扉をノックした。答えはない。もう一度ノックしてからそっと押してみると、鍵はかかっていなかった。ソーが予感したとおり、ロキは部屋にいなかった。ベッドにロキが寝ていた形跡もない。そのことが、ソーをひどく不安にさせた。

　ロキは小さなころから悪戯好きで、秘密もたくさん持っていた。けれどその整えられたままのベッドを見たとき、ソーは弟に何か悪いことが起こったと確信した。ソーはうしろでゆるくまとめていた髪ををいったんほどき、しっかりと結びなおした。部屋を出て、ロキを探しにいくことにした。

　ソーは誰にも見つからないように気をつけた。夜中に部屋を抜け出すことはそれまでにもよくあったが──いつも何か良からぬことをたくらんで──そうするときは、いつも二人一緒だった。今ももし、ロキが何か悪戯をしに出かけているのなら、両親に何も気づかれたくなかった。ロキの悪戯に参加したかったのだ。ソーは二人が暮らす王宮の塔を離れ、厨房の中を探した。誰もいない。どんなに静かに歩こうとしても、ソーの足音はひとつ残らず大広間の高い天井にこだました。ソーは中庭を素早く見渡した。そのとき、ロキがいるに違いない場所を思いついた。ソーは蔵書塔に向かった。書庫の扉は──ソーの願っていたとおり──細く開いていた。

「ロキ」彼は扉のすきまからささやいた。

　返事はない。

　ソーは書庫の中にすべりこみ、奥の方に目を凝らした。部屋はうす暗く、本棚の影が無数に重なっている。ソーは息をひそめて本棚の間を歩き続けた。理由はわからないまま、不安が次第に強くなるのを感じた。書庫はロキのお気に入りの場所で、とくに一人になりたいときは必ずここに来る。けれど今日は何かが違って感じられた。何か、悪い予感がする。ソーは次の本棚の角をまがり、そこにロキを見つけた。ロキは両足を抱えるようにして、床に座りこんでいた。

　ただし、それは正確にはロキではなかった。少なくともいつものロキの姿とは違った。肌が青くなっていた──ヨトゥンの肌の色。額から、二人の前腕ほどの長さの角がふたつ、突き出ていた。ソーは目を見開いた。どうすれば良いのかわからず、大きく息をつきながら、ロキの名前を呼んだ。

　ロキはぱっと顔をあげた。彼は泣いていた。赤い瞳には涙の膜が張り、頰は濡れていた。

「ソー」ロキは目を細めて、怒った声で言った。「出ていけ」

　それは確かに弟の声だった。ソーは少し安心した。出ていこうとは思わなかった。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの足もとに魔術書が落ちていることに気づいた。「これはおまえの魔法か？こんなことができるようになったんだな」

　ロキは涙を浮かべた目を大きく開いて、瞬きをした。

「なんで泣くんだ──すごい魔法じゃないか」

　ロキはやっと、静かにうなずいた。手首をかえし、青い手のひらをじっと見つめた。それからまたソーを見た。

「これは夢だよ、兄上」

　ソーは首をかしげた。

「いや、俺はちゃんと起きてるぞ」

　ロキは立ち上がり、ソーに向かって歩いてきた。ソーは急にあとずさりたくなったが、ロキが怒るとわかっていたので、動かずに立っていた。あまり深く考えず、ロキの腕に触れる。その肌は冷たく、けれど指が凍りつくほどではなかった。ロキはぴくりと体を震わせた。目はまだ濡れていた。ソーにはわからなかった──なぜ、こんなに怯えた気持ちになるのか。なぜ、不安が槍のように胸を刺すのか。ロキを胸にしっかり抱きしめて、なぐさめてやらなければと思うのか。

「兄上は夢を見ている」ロキは言った。

　それから、指をソーの額に押しつけた。

　ソーは自分のベッドで目を覚ました。まるで一晩中眠らなかったかのように、体がだるかった。あくびをして起きあがったところへ、侍女が朝の支度を手伝いに来た。侍女を見てロキを思い出したソーは、ベッドを飛び出した。すぐ脇をソーが駆け抜けていったので、侍女は驚いて叫んだ。ソーはロキの部屋まで全速力で走っていって扉の前で急停止し、ノックもせずに扉をあけた。

　ロキはもう服を着ていて、肌はいつもと同じように白かった。彼はいきなり部屋に飛びこんできたソーを不機嫌な顔で見た。

「何なんだ？」

「たしか⋯⋯」ソーは口ごもった。「きのうの夜──おまえは──」

「きのうの夜、部屋に行ってみたら、兄上はもういびきをかいて寝てたよ」ロキは言った。

　ロキは脚衣のほつれをなおしていた。革紐を口で噛んできつく締める弟の様子を見つめながら、ソーはごくりと唾を飲みこんだ。

「俺は寝てたのか？」

「うん」ロキはソーを見ずに言った。「いったい何をそんなに慌ててるんだ？」

　ソーは説明しようとして、思いとどまった。本当に夢だったのかもしれない。ロキは脚衣をたたんでベッドに放った。片手を腰にあて、細い眉をあげてソーを見た。ソーはぎこちなく微笑みを浮かべた。

「ものすごく変な夢を見たんだ」

　ロキは笑い声をあげて近づいてきた。

「朝ごはんを食べながら話して」弟はそう言った。

　ソーは片腕を彼の体にまわした。

「わかった」けれど結局、その夢の話はしなかった。

 

\--

 

　三百歳になった年、二人はスルトの剣を探して、ヨトゥンヘイムにしのびこんだ。二人が王国の地を出るのはそれが初めてのことで、オーディンに知られればただでは済まされないはずだった。二人はウォリアーズ・スリーを脅迫して、無理やり同行させた。一緒に探索の旅に出なければ、彼らの栄光の冒険談はすべて嘘だったとアスガルド中に触れまわると言ったのだ。ソーとロキは彼らの船に潜り込み、遠征先で酒盛りをしているところを見つけたのだった。

　そんなわけで、一行はヨトゥンヘイムの凍てつく荒地にいた。ソーは凍え死にそうになっていた。歩き出してまだ数分とたたないのに、寒さで骨がかちかち鳴るかのようだった。毛皮などなんの役にもたたなかった。自分よりも体の細いロキはもっと辛いに違いない、そう心配して後ろをを振り向くと、弟はまるでうららかな春の野を歩くように平然としていた。ソーはぽかんとしてロキを見た。

「ロキ、おまえはなぜ寒くないんだ？」

　ロキは肩をすくめた。

「どうやら、私は兄上より強いみたいだな」彼は言った。

　ロキの息は白く、それだけが、彼が仲間と同じ地に立っていることを示す唯一の証拠だった。ソーはそれだけはありえない、と冗談で返し、それきりその話題には触れなかった。ロキは昔から謎に包まれている。彼はここに来ることに強く反対していた。ソーがこの冒険の話を持ちかけたとき、ロキは最初、両親の目を盗んで出かけるという提案に大喜びした。瞳を輝かせ、待ちきれないように指を震わせた。ところが、ソーがヨトゥンヘイムという言葉を口にしたとたん、ロキの顔は青ざめた。だめだ、と彼は言った。行きたくない、と拒絶した。

　そしてソーは──まだ三百歳で、若くて、無謀で、ひとたび何かを欲しいと思うとそれ以外に何も目に入らなくなる性分のソーは──ロキの拒絶にかまわず、冒険にひきずっていった。その頃のロキはまだ、他の誰よりもソーを敬愛していた。ソーの言うことならなんでも真剣に聞いた。ソーもそのことをよくわかっていた。そしてなぜロキが嫌がるのかも──ヨトゥンヘイムとの協定関係は良く言っても不安定、実際はそれ以上に危うかった。ひとつでも間違った行動をとれば、戦の再燃を引き起こしかねない。それは両国とも望まない事態だった。

　結局、戦は危ういところで避けられた。オーディンの怒りは激しく、ソーはその怒りの炎で焼かれるのではないかと思ったほどだった。彼とロキは玉座の間に立たされ、父王の辛辣な叱責の言葉をいやというほど浴びせられた。最後にオーディンは玉座にぐったりと腰をおろし、とにかく二人とも無事で良かった、とつぶやいた。

「ソー、部屋に戻りなさい。もう冒険は気が済んだだろう」

　ソーはさすがにおとなしくうなずいた。しかしロキがまだ解放されないのが気になった。弟は沈んだ顔をしていて、それはオーディンに叱られたせいだけではないように思えた。ソーがためらっていると、母親が広間に入ってきた。彼女の目は優しく、同情にあふれていて──ロキだけに向けられていた。ソーは何かがおかしいと思った。けれど質問をする機会は与えられなかった。オーディンに厳しい目でにらまれ、ソーはいそいで玉座の間をあとにした。

　しばらくして、ロキが彼の部屋に入ってきた。とくに変わった様子はなかった──外からは何も読み取れない顔をしていた。ソーは机の前から立ち上がり、ロキを引き寄せて抱擁した。

「父上と母上に何を言われた？」ソーは訊いた。「おまえは大丈夫か？」

「心配しないで」ロキは言った。「大丈夫だよ。ヨトゥンヘイムの土地についていろいろ訊かれたんだ、私は兄上と違って観察力があるからね」

「嘘つけ」

　ロキは大げさに息をのんでみせた。

「嘘をついたことなんか一度もないのに」

　そう言って、ソーの肩を軽く小突いて笑った。

「とにかく、兄上。何も問題はないよ、わかった？」

「ああ、わかった」ソーは言ったが、どこか釈然としなかった。

　何かがあったに違いないという気がしてならなかったが、ロキは話したくないことは絶対に話さない。それ以上は踏み込めないことをソーはよく知っていた。それでその話はそれきりになった。彼はまた鍛錬の日々に戻り、強くなることに集中し、ロキは魔術の腕を磨き、ソーの起こす騒動に巻き込まれたり、そそのかして騒動を起こさせたりする日々に戻った。二人ともヨトゥンヘイムの話はしなかった。

 

\--

 

　二人が初めて褥をともにしたのは、五百歳になる年のことだった。ソーがそれまで一度もそうすることを考えなかったと言えば、それは嘘になった。何度も、自分で認めるよりもずっと頻繁に、ソーはそのことを考え続けてきた。けれど実行に移すには、彼を思いとどまらせるものが多すぎた。まずひとつに、二人は兄弟だ。ふたつめに、二人は兄弟だ・・・・・・。けれどその年の夏至の宴の夜、そのことは彼を押しとどめる力を失った。

　アスガルドの国じゅうがランタンの灯りに照らされ、色鮮やかな花で飾られた。街には音楽とミードがあふれていた。ソーがこの夜ほど酔ったことはそれまでに一度もなかった。ソーはその場にいるすべての相手と──それが誰でもかまわず──踊った。オーディンの伝説の戦を讃える劇を鑑賞し、酔いと高揚感でうまくまわらない口で喋り、笑った。ロキでさえ微笑んでいた。ソーほど酩酊はしていないものの、ミードに酔った瞳は夢見心地に半分閉じられていた。

　最後のダンスが終わると、ソーはふらふらと立ちあがって腕をロキの体にまわした。二人は笑い声をあげながら、足をもつれさせて一緒に回廊を歩いた。中庭でソーはつまづき、危うくロキと一緒に地面に倒れこみそうになった。ロキが彼を支えた。二人は同時に壁にぶつかり、ロキが大理石の表面に押しつけられるかっこうになった。ロキはソーの肩に頭をのせて笑いだした。ロキの笑い声は、ソーに風を──軽やかな風を──連想させた。ふいにソーの体に震えが走った。ロキが顔をあげたとき、ソーは彼に口づけた。深い考えはなかった。ただそうすることが自然に思えたのだ。酔いの霧のなかで、ソーは、ロキが口づけを返してこないことに気づくまで、自分が何をしているかさえわかっていなかった。ソーははっとして体を離した。

　ロキがじっと見つめていた。瞳は見開かれ、唇が震えている。ソーの酔いは一気に醒めた。やってしまったことの重みで胸がつぶれそうだった。ソーはきびすを返して駆け出した。どこをどう走ったのかわからないままに、気づくと自室に戻っていた。冷水で顔を洗い、そのまま両手に顔を埋めた。王宮の周囲から音楽と人々の笑い声が聞こえてくる。泣きたい気分だった。一瞬にしてすべてが台無しになってしまった、そしてそれは自分のせいだ。ソーは自分をひきずるようにしてベッドまで歩き、枕に顔を沈めた。酔いのせいですぐに眠れそうなものなのに、あの瞬間を何度も何度も心の中で再生せずにいられず、ソーは苦悩のなかでいつまでも寝つけなかった。あのときの、ロキの表情。彼は兄を決して許さないだろう。ついに眠りが訪れたとき、ソーの夢は一面の暗闇だった。

　翌朝も変わらずひどい気分で目覚めた。そこに重症の二日酔いが加わった。ソーは自室を出ようとしなかった。誰も気に留めなかった──前夜にソーがかなり飲んでいたことは皆知っていた。ソーが本当にしたかったのは、ロキに会って話すことだった。自分の言葉で説明したかった。けれどいったい何と言えばいいのだろう？ どうしたらわかってもらえるだろう？ 怖くて試すことすらできなかった。自分は臆病者だと思いながら、ソーは自室でいつまでも座りこんでいた。

　その夜、ソーは部屋で軽い夕食をとり、長い湯浴みをした。浴室から出てくると、そこにロキがいた。彼は部屋の真ん中で腕を組んで立っていた。ソーは狼狽した。布一枚を腰に巻いただけの姿が急に恥ずかしくなって、布の端をぎゅっと握った。ロキに裸を見られたことなど、過去に何千回もあったのだが。

「ロキ⋯⋯」

「これがオーディンの世継ぎの真実の姿か？」ロキが言った。

　ソーは体がかっと熱くなるのを感じた。「ロキ、聞いてくれ──」

「弟にキスをして、そのまま逃げるとは」

　ソーは布を握りしめた指を落ち着きなく動かした。ロキの目をまともに見るのは難しかったが、必死で視線から逃れるまいとした。ロキはそれまでに見せたことのないような表情で彼を見ていた。その顔には怯えとためらいが浮かんでいた。ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。

「本気だったのか？」ロキは訊いた。「それとも、ただ酔っていただけ？」

　ソーにはロキの声の震えが聞きとれた。少し掠れた声。二人は今、薄い氷の上に立っている。たったひと言でも、たったひとつの動きでも、何か間違ってしまえば、二人の関係は壊れて二度ともとに戻らない。何が正しい言葉なのか、ソーにはわからなかった。わかるのは今、自分が感じているものだけだ。

「本気だった」こめられるだけの強さを声にこめて、ソーは答えた。

　決して簡単なことではなかったが、ソーはロキの視線から目をそらさなかった。ロキは口をわずかに開き、息を吸いこんだ。時間が止まった。そのとき二人のまわりに一千の炎が燃えていたとしても、ソーは気づかなかっただろう。彼はロキだけを見ていた。

「こっちに来て」ロキが言った。

　ソーはそのとおりにした。胸がロキに触れる直前まで近づいた。二人はそこに立ち、お互いの瞳を探りあった。ソーはそのときやっと、ロキも同じことを望んでいると気づいた。ロキも同じものを求めている！ ソーは彼に口づけた。今回は、ロキも口づけを返した。情熱的に。体を震わせながら。

　布一枚しか身につけていないことを、ソーは運命的だと思った。ロキもあっという間に服を脱ぎ捨てた。弟の裸を見たことは過去に何度もあったが、今、こんな状況で見れば、それは何か全然違うもののように思えた。昂ぶってほんのり色づいた体。今初めて見る姿のように感じられた。ソーはそれまでに何人もの相手と関係を持ったことがあった。男とも女とも。けれど、これはロキだ。他の誰とも違う、特別な相手だった。

　挿入する段階になって初めて、ソーはこれが弟にとっては初めての経験であることに思い至った。まだすべてが入りきってもいない状態で、彼は罪悪感に襲われた。

「ロキ」ソーの声は震えていた。「おまえは今まで一度も──」

「黙って」ロキは言った。

　ロキは腕を顔に投げかけ、目を覆っていた。わずかに開いた唇には、強く噛みすぎて血の滲んだ跡があった。ソーは動かなかった。ロキの喉が上下に動くのが見えた。

「お願い」ロキは言った。「欲しい、ソー、私も──」

　ソーは唇でロキの口を塞ぎ、それ以上何も言わないで済むようにした。それまで一度もしたことがなかったほどゆっくりと時間をかけて、残りをすべて弟の中に埋めこんだ。ほんの少しでも痛がる様子を見せれば止められるように、ロキの反応を注意深く見守った。けれどロキは体内を満たされた感覚に激しく喘いで応え、その声は振動になってソーの体に伝わった。ロキの声は⋯⋯欲望にあふれていた。淫靡だった。ロキがそんな声で喘ぐとは知らなかった。ソーはふいに、こんな調子では長くもたないかもしれない、と不安になった。

　実際にはじゅうぶん持ちこたえた。二度目にのぞむ余裕もあった。三度目にも。

　そのあと、二人は一緒に湯浴みをした。お互いの髪を編み、指で梳いた。ふたりとも絶頂を味わった直後の多幸感に包まれていた。湯船の中でソーはロキを抱き寄せて、頰に唇を押しつけた。

「知らなかった」彼は言った。

「あたりまえだ」ロキはソーの二の腕に指をすべらせた。「絶対に気づかれないようにしていた」

　ソーは笑って弟に口づけた。

 

\--

 

　それから何年もが過ぎた。二人の関係は変わらなかった。その秘密はいつも完璧に覆い隠されていたので、毎朝、肌に残る爪痕や痣がなければ、まるで何も起こらなかったような気がするほどだった。成長するにつれて、二人の生活にはそれぞれ変化も生じた。ソーは戦場に向かい、ロキは王宮に残って魔術を勉強した。一緒にいるときは、お互いの他に誰もいなかった。何も目に入らなかった。離れているあいだ、ソーはロキとの再会を待ち焦がれた。帰還すれば必ず会いたかった、さみしかったと告げた。ロキはそんな感傷的な言葉を自分からは決して言わなかったけれど、ソーの肌を噛む激しさがいつでも伝えてきた──同じくらい待ち焦がれていたと。

　あるとき、二人は遠征先の旅籠にいた。過去の戦闘でソーとともに戦った兵士たちが通りかかった。最近は大きな争いごともなく、ソーは戴冠式の準備に忙しくしていた。父王はソーが王位を継ぐにふさわしいと判断し、ロキはそのことについて何も言わなかった。ソーは戴冠式について、今後のアスガルドの国策について、兵士たちと語らずにはいられなかった。

「ヨトゥンヘイムはどうするおつもりですか？」兵士のひとり、ソーの記憶ではパドリグという名の男が訊いた。「彼らとの和平協定は今後も暫定的なものだと聞いておりますが」

　ソーは心配するな、と言うように手を振った。

「あいつらは獰猛な獣のようなものだ」彼は言った。「国境は閉鎖されている。戦のきっかけさえ与えなければ、我が国の平和を乱しに来ることもないだろう」

「そうですね」パドリグは言った。「愚鈍なやつらのことですから」

　ソーの隣で、ロキは静かに蒸留酒を飲んでいた。

　同じ日の夜、旅籠の部屋で、ロキは後ろから抱いて欲しいとソーに要求した。普段、二人はめったにその体位を選ばなかった。ソーは正面からロキの顔を見て、その快感を訴える表情を確かめるのが好きだったし、ロキもソーの視線を心から楽しんでいた。けれどこの夜、ロキは彼に背中を向けた。

「獣のようにやれ」ロキはそう言った。

　ソーはとまどいながら要求を受けいれた。終わったあと、となりで静かに眠るロキを見ながら、ソーはしばらく忘れていた昔の夢について考えた。肌の青くなったロキの夢。ソーはその記憶を頭からふりはらい、眠った。

 

\--

 

　その地に追放されるまで、ソーはミッドガルドに行ったことがなかった。戴冠式の日、ヨトゥンたちがアスガルドに侵入した。その出来事のあと、ソーはヨトゥンヘイムとの新たな戦をひきおこしかけた。ミッドガルドで過ごした数日は数年のようにも感じられ、やがて父親の命が危機に瀕したとき、ソーはやっと故国に戻された。父王の命を救ったのも、ラウフェイを殺したのも、彼ではなく、ロキだった。オーディンが眠りから覚め、ソーが到着したとき、ロキは泣いていた。ロキはヨトゥンヘイムを滅ぼすと叫び、ソーは一緒に行きたいと思った。しかしその数日前、ロキは彼のもとに来て嘘をついた。父上は亡くなった、と告げたのだ。今、弟は見知らぬ男だった。

「ロキ、落ち着きなさい」フリッガが言った。

　ロキは母親の手に抗わなかった。フリッガはロキを抱きしめ、オーディンはグングニルを取り戻した。オーディンの寝室で、ソーはなすすべもなく立っていた。

「何が起こったのか教えてください」ソーは言った。

「おまえは玉座の間で待っていろ」オーディンが言った。「さあ、行け」

　ソーはためらった。ロキはまだ母親の腕の中にいた。

「行け！」

　ソーは逃げるように立ち去った。

 

\--

 

　それまでのいきさつについて、ソーは大体の説明を受けた。ロキはソーの戴冠式を妨害するため、ヨトゥンたちをアスガルドに招き入れた。おまえに嫉妬したのだ、と父親は言った。ソーがまだ王にふさわしくないと考えたのだと。弟の意見は正しかったと、今ではソーにもわかっていた。それでも、裏切られた事実は言葉にもできないほど深く彼を傷つけた。ロキは昔から悪戯が好きだった。けれどこの行為はそれとは決定的に違った。理解しようとすればするほど胸が苦しくなった。

　ロキはそのあと、ラウフェイを殺すつもりでアスガルドに引き入れたということだった。ソーが戻ってこなければ、そしてオーディンが目覚めなければ、ロキは今頃ヨトゥンヘイムを焼き尽くしていただろう。

「でも、なぜですか？」ソーはオーディンの部屋で彼と向かい合って座っていた。二人ともミードの杯を手に持ち、しかしひとくちも飲んではいなかった。「ロキは今まで一度も、ヨトゥンヘイムにそのような深い憎悪を見せたことがなかった。なぜ国ごと焼き尽くそうなどとしたのでしょう？」

「ロキはゆがんだ考えを持ってしまった」オーディンは言った。「私がそれを求めていると思いこんでいたようだ。おまえもまた同じだと」

　ソーは青ざめた。たしかに、彼は昔からヨトゥンに対する嫌悪感を隠さずに示してきた。ほんの数日前まで、素手でひねり殺してやりたいとさえ思っていた。しかしそれは彼の本当の望みではなかった。自分の言葉がロキに悪影響を与えたのだと考え、ソーは自責の念に襲われた。

「おまえのせいではない」まるでソーの心を読んだようにオーディンが言った。

　彼はソーの肩に手を置いた。

「ロキは罰せられるのですか？」ソーは訊いた。「ロキに会わせてください」

　ソーは立ち上がろうとしたが、オーディンの手に押しとどめられた。

「ロキは遠方に送られた」

「何だって！？」

　ソーはオーディンの手をふりはらって立ち上がった。その勢いでミードの盃が倒れ、床に大量の液体がこぼれた。二人ともそれを気にも留めなかった。

「だめだ」ソーは感情を抑えきれずに叫んだ。「まだロキと話もしていない、会わなければ──」

「心配しなくとも良い、息子よ。永遠に去ったわけではない。追放する息子は一人でじゅうぶんだ」

　ソーはそれを聞いてほんのわずかだが安心した。ロキを失うなど考えられなかった。そんなことは耐えられない。許さない。

「いつ戻ってくるのですか？」彼は訊いた。

　オーディンはため息をつき、手を組み合わせた。「ロキが戻ってきたいと望んだときだ」

　どこにいるのか、というソーの問いに、オーディンはただ首を振ってみせた。

「我が子についてわしがそんなに無知だと思うか？」彼は言った。「教えればおまえは後を追うだろう。おまえは手を引け、ソー。今はまだ、おまえがロキにしてやれることはない」

　それはソーにとって、とても受け入れる気になれない、しかし受け入れるほかにない答えだった。オーディンの部屋を出たソーは、ロキの部屋に向かった。そこにロキがいないことはわかっていたが、心のどこかで期待せずにいられなかった。ロキのベッドは空で、部屋は暗かった。ソーはロキのベッドに座った。シーツを手に取り、顔をうずめて、その匂いを吸い込んだ。ロキの匂いが恋しかった。裏切られてもなお、会いたくてたまらなかった。父親はまだ何かを隠している。しかしそれが何なのか、ソーにはどうしてもわからなかった。

　部屋の扉がひらいた。ソーは急いでシーツをもとに戻し、指を組んでひざの上に置いた。回廊の松明の灯が、部屋に入ってくるフリッガの姿を照らし出した。ソーは母親に弱々しく微笑みかけた。

「愛する息子よ」

　フリッガはソーのとなりに座り、彼の頭を胸に抱き寄せた。ソーは初めて誰かの目の前で泣いた。フリッガは「しーっ」と静かな声でソーをなだめ、彼が小さな子供だったころと変わらない、優しい仕草で背中を撫でた。

「ロキは必ず戻って来ますよ」彼女は言った。

　ソーはうなずいた。そう信じるほかなかった。ロキと二度と会えなくなるなど、考えたくもなかった。そんな未来は受け入れられない。しばらくするとフリッガはソーの額にひとつキスをして、部屋を出ていった。ふたたび一人になったソーには、その唇の感触だけが残された。

　その夜、ソーはロキのベッドで眠った。

 

\--

 

　ひと月が過ぎるのに五百年かかるような気がした。ソーはその時間を少しでも有効に使おうと努力した。武術の稽古にうちこみ、条約の作成を手伝った。九つの世界を旅し、オーディンの武器庫を飾る戦利品を集めた。異国を訪ねるたび、ソーはそこでロキに会えるかもしれないと新たな希望を抱いた。ロキはどこにもいなかった。毎晩、ロキがいるのではないかと考えて、部屋を訪ねた。ロキは戻っていなかった。

　ロキはどうしているのかと、ソーは頻繁に尋ねた。ヘイムダルが答えを返してくれた。

「お元気そうです」彼はソーにそう報告した。「古代の魔術を学んでいます。ほとんどひとりきりで過ごしているようです」

「ほかに誰がいる？」ソーは訊いた。「エルフか？ ドワーフか？」

　ヘイムダルは銀河に向けた瞳を金色に光らせ、微笑んだ。

「それはお答えできないとご存知でしょう」

　一ヶ月が二ヶ月に、そして三ヶ月になった。やがて半年が過ぎた。ソーはロキの部屋を訪ねるのをやめた。ミッドガルドに呼ばれ、奇妙な悪魔のような敵と戦った。そこで何人かの新しい友人に出会った。ソーは彼らにロキの話をした。彼らは、ソーがなぜロキをそこまで特別に思うのか、理解できないようだった。アスガルドに戻り、ビフレストを通るとき、ヘイムダルはふたたび彼に告げた。ロキ様はお元気そうです。

　ソーは時間を憎むようになった。ロキを思い出すのが辛くて、彼がいつもいた場所を避けるようになった。アスガルドにいたくないというだけの理由で、何の興味もない探索の旅に出かけた。アスガルドのあらゆる場所にロキとの思い出が縫い込まれていて、ソーにはすべてが耐え難くなっていた。

　十ヶ月が過ぎた。

　ある晩、ソーはシフとともに遠征の旅から戻った。シフはヴァルキリー部隊の手伝いをするようになっていて、彼女たちからソーに支援の要請があったのだった。何週間もダークエルフと戦ったあとで、ソーは疲れ果てていた。ヘイムダルにも、両親にも会わず、彼はまっすぐに部屋の浴室に向かった。ソーは長いこと浴槽の湯に浸かり、久しぶりのアスガルドの静けさを楽しんだ。またすぐに次の戦地へ出かけることになるだろう。ソーは浴槽の湯を抜き、寝支度のために部屋へと戻った。寝衣を身につけたとき、部屋に誰かがいる気配を感じた。ソーは素早く振り向いた。

　ロキ。

「ふん、直感が鋭くなったな」

　ソーは数秒のあいだ、ついに自分は頭がおかしくなって、弟の幻覚を見るようになってしまったのだと確信していた。体が動かせず、声も出せなかった。ロキは背中で手を組み、首を傾けた。

「これが久しぶりに再会する弟を歓迎するやり方か？」

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「本物だと言ってくれ」

「自分で確かめたらどうだ」

　ソーは駆け寄ってロキを両手でとらえた。その手が空をつかむことを予想していた。しかしロキは本当にそこにいた。ソーは彼を激しく抱きしめ、苦しげに抗議する声も無視して、その肩に顔をうずめてしばらく離さなかった。

「ソー、ソー！ 息ができない」

　ソーはやっと腕をゆるめたが、まだ抱擁は解かなかった。腕の中にとらえていなければ、弟はすぐにまた消えてしまう気がした。

「おまえが今日帰ってくるなんて知らなかった」ソーは言った。

「誰にも知らせてない」ロキは動かずに言った。「私がここにいることをまだ誰も知らない」

「どこにいたんだ？」

「ヴァナヘイム」

「ヴァナヘイム？！」

　ロキがいなくなってから、ソーはヴァナヘイムを六回も訪ねていた。まさかそこにいたとは。ロキが来ているなどという話は、風の噂にさえ聞かなかった。憤慨すると同時に安心もしながら、ソーはロキにそう言った。

「私は山の奥深くにいたんだ」ロキは言った。「そこに身を隠していた」

「俺に会いたくなかったんだな」ソーはその気持ちを理解できると思った。

　ロキは首を横に振った。ソーは腕にロキの骨があたるのを感じた。少し痩せたのかもしれない。頬骨も鋭くなっていた。そんなに近くにいたのに会えなかったのだと思うと、余計にやり切れない気持ちになった。自分が怒っているのか、幸せなのかもわからなかった。幸せだと思うことにした。弟が帰ってきてくれただけでじゅうぶんだった。ほんの少し前まで、もう二度と会えないかもしれないと思い始めていたのだから。

「なぜ帰ってくることにしたんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

「エルフから学ぶこともほとんど無くなったから。退屈になったんだ」

「俺に会いたかったんだろう」

　ロキは顔をしかめてソーの腕をふりほどいた。彼は外套のすそをはためかせ、ソーの部屋を行ったり来たりし始めた。ソーはまた手をのばして彼を抱き寄せたい気持ちを必死でおさえた。

「何か問題があるんだな」ソーは言った。

　ロキは笑った。「私はいつも問題だらけだよ、兄上」

「父上は去年の出来事について、俺にすべてを話さなかったようだ」

　ロキは立ち止まった。彼の視線は床に向けられていたが、その目は何か他のものを見ているかのようだった。頭の中で話の筋書きを組み立てているのがわかった。

「ああ、話さなかった」ロキは言った。

　ソーの思ったとおりだった。誰かが話してくれるとしたら、それはロキだろうとも予測していた。ロキ自身が語るべきことだという気がしていた。ロキは顔をあげた。

「ワインが飲みたい」彼は言った。

　ソーはワインの調達に出かけた。絶対にまた消えたりしないとロキが何度も約束するまで、ソーは部屋を出ようとしなかった。ソーは厨房まで走って往復し、息を切らして部屋に戻って、ロキが約束を守ったことを確認してほっとした──彼はまだ部屋にいた。二人はグラスを使わなかった。二人が少年だったころ、宮廷調理人の目を盗んでワインを部屋に持ち込んだときのように、交互にボトルから直接飲んだ。ロキは部屋の壁にもたれて座り、片方の足をもう片方の上に重ねていた。ソーは机の横に体を硬くして立っていた。ボトルが半分近く空になるまで、ロキは何も言わなかった。

「ロキ、頼む」ソーは言った。「こんなのは耐えられない」

「私が話せる気になるまで待て」ロキは鋭く言い返したが、咳払いをして続けた。「子供のころ、私がヨトゥンの姿になった夢を見ただろう」

　何の話かわかるまでに少し時間がかかった。ソーはあの夢のことはすっかり考えなくなっていた。それに──誰にも話したことはなかったはずだった。

「なぜ知っているんだ？」彼は訊いた。

　ロキはワインを大きくひとくち飲んだ。「あれは夢じゃなかったんだ、兄上」

「つまり、お前はヨトゥンの姿に変身できるということか」ソーはゆっくりと訊いた。

「いや」ロキは答えた。「私はヨトゥンなんだ」

　ロキの言葉が理解できないわけではなかった。ただ、そんなことはありえなかった。ロキはソーの弟、オーディンとフリッガは彼らの両親だ。ロキがヨトゥンなら、そんなことはとっくにソーも知っているはずだった。

「まさか」彼は言った。「あれは魔法だったんだろう？ おまえは俺の弟じゃないか、ロキ」

「違う」ロキはきっぱりと言った。その声は引き絞った弓のように張りつめていた。「馬鹿だな、わからないのか？ ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦のあと、置き去りにされた赤ん坊の私をオーディンが見つけたんだ。私はラウフェイの息子だ──見捨てられ、あとは死ぬばかりだった私を、オーディンが連れ帰って我が子として育てた」

　大した量のワインは飲んでいないのに、ソーはすでに酔っているような気がした。めまいがして足がよろけ、机の前の椅子に倒れこむようにして座った。ロキのラウフェイに対する憎しみ、なぜ彼を殺したのか、たしかにそれで説明がつく。思い当たることもいくつかあった。こうなってみて初めてつなぎ合わせることができる、ひとつひとつは小さな過去の事柄。昔から、ロキはどこか周囲と違うところがあった。それでも、ソーにとっては何ひとつ意味をなさないように思えた。

「どうやって？」ソーは言った。「いつ？」

「兄上が私を図書館で見た夜、私は古い魔術書を研究していて、偶然、オーディンのかけた幻影を解いてしまったんだ。兄上のことは魔術で眠らせて、あのあとしばらくしてから、オーディンに説明を求めた。そのときにすべてを聞かされたよ」

「そんなに長いこと⋯⋯俺にずっと黙っていたのか」

　ロキはまだワインのボトルを持っていた。彼があまりに強くそれを握りしめているので、ソーはボトルが割れるのではないかと心配になった。ロキはその手を激しく動かしながら話しはじめ、ワインがボトルの口からあふれだした。

「兄上に打ち明ける義理なんてない」彼は言った。「なぜ私が愛する兄上に伝えなければならないんだ、実は私こそが、兄上が世界で一番憎む生き物だなんて！」

　ロキはそれきり無言になった。彼はワインのボトルを、まるでそれがすべての問題の原因であるかのように、憎々しげに机に置いた。ロキの言葉はソーの頭の中で何度もこだまし、頭蓋骨を割らんばかりに大きく鳴り響いた。ロキが打ち明けなかったのは当然だった。ソーはこれまでの半生を、ヨトゥンは知性のない獣だと信じて過ごしてきた。アスガルドの者なら誰でもそうだ。彼らがこの事実を知ったら──おそらく、ロキを憎むだろう。

「俺には絶対におまえを憎むことなどできない、ロキ」ソーは言った。「おまえもそれは知っているだろう」

　ロキは無言のままで、ソーはそれを否定と受けとった。ロキは唇の両端を下げ、なにごとか考え込みながら、手のひらの白い肌にもう片方の手で触れていた。ソーは胸がつぶれそうになった。

「ここを離れているあいだに、自分を受け入れた」ロキは言った。「ひとりきりで過ごすうちに私も成長したんだ、兄上」

「ロキ──」

「忘れてくれ」ロキは言った。「もう過去のことだ」

　ロキはワインボトルをソーに向かってすべらせ、もっと飲めと伝えた。ソーは弟の言うとおりにした。ボトルが空になっても、二人とも少しも酔った気がしなかった。ソーはロキから目を離せなかった。過去のことではない。ソーは、前よりもしっかりした足で立ち上がった。

「見せてくれ」ソーは言った。

　ロキの顔から血の気がひいた。「何だって？」

「おまえの本当の姿を見せてくれ」

「思ってもいないことを言うな」ロキの声は怒気を含んでいた。

「俺は本気だ、弟よ。おまえの姿を見せろ」

　ソーは注意深く弟との距離を保った。境界線を踏み越えてくる相手には短剣で刺すこともためらわない弟の性格をよく知っていた。長すぎる沈黙が降りた。ロキは意図を推し量るようにソーを眺め、ソーはその視線から決して目をそらさなかった。

「わかった」ついにロキは言った。

　ありがとう、とソーが言い終える前に、ロキの肌が波に洗われるように青く変わり始めた。はるか昔にソーが見たのとまったく同じ姿、ただしあのときよりも角は長く、曲線を描きながら上にのびていた。ロキは小さく笑った。青い肌に歯が骨のように白く映えた。

「これで満足か？」鮮やかな赤の瞳でロキは訊いた。

「まだ、あともう少し」ソーは言った。

　彼は机をぐるりと回りこんでロキに近づいた。ロキは一歩うしろに下がったが、ソーは片手をのばして彼をとらえ、引き寄せた。それから彼に口づけた。ロキは唇を開きかけ、すぐにさっと身を引いた。

「何をするんだ？」

「最後におまえに口づけたのはもうずっと前のことだ」ソーは言い、ロキの頰に鼻先をつけて、冷たい肌を感じた。「最後に抱いたのも」

　ロキは指がめりこむほど強く、ソーの腕をつかんでいた。

「こんなことしなくていい」ロキは言った。「やめろ」

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「おまえは美しい」

「やめろ。やめてくれ」

　ソーは体を離した。ロキは怯え、怒っていた。まるでソーがたった今、彼を殺そうとしたかのような顔をしていた。

「嘘をつくのはやめろ、ソー・オーディンソン」ロキは言った。「嘘はあんたらしくない」

　彼はまたソーをふりほどこうとしたが、ソーは彼をつかむ腕に力をいれた。かかとで足をふみつけられても，手を離さなかった。

「嘘なんかつかない」ソーは言った。「ロキ、俺は絶対に嘘はつかない。信じてくれ」

　唇からすすり泣く声がこぼれたとき、ロキ自身もそれを予想していなかったに違いない。彼は驚いた顔をしていた。両手で顔を覆っても、涙は止まらなかった。ソーは何も言わず、ロキを導いてベッドまで歩いた。ロキは抵抗しなかった。二人は並んでベッドの端に座った。ロキは静かに泣いていた。ソーはロキの角に触れないよう気をつけながら、顔に落ちた髪をかきあげてやった。彼はロキが落ち着くまで静かに待った。ロキは肩を震わせて泣いていたが、しばらくするとその震えも止まった。

「おまえは美しい」ソーはもう一度言った。「そして俺の弟だ」

　ロキは顔から両手をはずして膝におろした。瞳は燃えるように輝いていたが、表情には冷静さが戻っていた。今にもソーを刺しそうな気配は消えていた。

「触ってもいいか？」ソーは訊いた。

「どうしてもと言うなら」

　ソーは彼の角に触った。そこもまた冷たく、肌よりも少し乾いていて硬かった。

「俺の手を感じるか？」ソーは訊いた。

「触られているのはわかる」ロキは答えた。

　ソーはうなずいて、ロキの額、頰、顎、と紋様をなぞった。ロキは両手でソーの腕をぎゅっと握っていたが、そうしていることに彼自身は気づいていないように見えた。ソーはゆっくり、慎重に手を動かした。ロキにはいつでも状況を自分の意思ででコントロールする力がある。そうは見えないと思う者もいるかもしれないが。彼が嫌だと思えば、必ずなんらかの手段でソーを止めるはずだった。

「俺は後悔している」ソーは言った。「おまえにこの姿を憎ませてしまったことを」

　ロキは舌打ちをした。「うぬぼれるな、そんなに自分の影響力が大きいと思ったら大間違いだ」

　ソーはそろそろもう一度キスをしても安全だと判断して、実際にそうした。その判断は正しかった。ロキは自分からもキスを返してきた。彼は本心を隠すのに飽きたようだった。ソーに体を押しつけ、唇を開いた。ロキがいなくなってから、ソーは他の誰とも関係を持たなかった。ロキも同じだとソーは確信していた。お互いにここまで待てたこと自体が奇跡だった。ソーはロキの服をつかみ、革の紐を器用にほどいた。ロキはわずかに身を引いた。

「自分でできる──」

「だめだ」ソーは言った。「俺はおまえの服を脱がせるのが好きなんだ」

　ロキは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回したが、ソーにされるままになった。ソーは驚くような早さでロキを裸にした。そのお返しに、ロキはソーの服を上下とも引きちぎって脱がせた。ソーはロキをあおむけに押し倒しながらベッドに乗りあげた。それから体を起こしてロキを見た。彼はその姿をじっくりと眺めた。

「このままでいてくれ」ソーは言った。「頼む」

　ロキはためらった。彼の不安を見てとって、ソーはその不安を拭い去るためには何でもすると心に誓った。ロキ、ヨトゥンの未熟児。ロキ、ソーの弟。ロキ、ソーの恋人。ソーの生きる世界に、ロキよりも大切なものなど存在しない。ソーはそのことをロキにしっかりとわからせるつもりだった。

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「おまえをそのままの姿で抱きたい。おまえさえ許してくれるなら」

　ロキの瞳孔は大きく開いていたが、ソーはその赤い色の中にはっきりと彼の逡巡を見てとった。一拍おいて、ロキはソーの髪をつかみ、ぎゅっと引っ張った。

「私を崇拝してみせろ」彼は言った。

　ソーは口に唾液がたまるのを感じた。彼はロキの首に唇を押しつけ、痣を残すほど強くそこを吸い、体をぴったりと重ねた。この姿のロキの肌は冷たく、ひんやりとした感触が心地よかった。ソー自身の肌は熱くなりすぎていた。ロキはソーの髪に指をからめて頭皮に爪を立て、顔を上に向かせて、ふたたび深く口づけた。

「会いたかった」ソーは唇を重ねたままそう言った。「とても」

　口づけをほどくと、そのままロキの体を唇で探り続けた──鎖骨、胸、下腹。ヨトゥンの紋様を舌でたどり、この姿のロキにも黒く硬い恥毛があることを発見して嬉しくなった。ソーはロキの匂いを吸いこんでから、ペニスを口に含んだ。ロキは驚いて叫び、声を抑えきれなかったことを恥じるような表情を見せた。ソーの髪をつかむロキの手に力が入り、腰が浮いた。

　ソーはゆっくりと口を動かした。刺激を与えすぎればロキはすぐに達してしまうだろう。喉の奥にとどくほど深く口に含み、裏側を舌でなめあげながら、荒くなるロキの呼吸を、もう我慢できないと訴える声を聞いた。

「ソー」ロキが呼びかけた。「ソー！」

「わかってる」ソーは答えた。

　彼は体を起こし、ベッドサイドの引き出しから香油をつかみだした。ロキの中は最後に抱いたときよりもきつくなっていて、ソーは時間をかけて準備をした。ロキが焦れて叫ぶまで、二本の指を使ってそこを少しずつほぐした。

「手加減しようなんて少しでも考えてるなら、承知しない──」

　ソーは笑って三本目の指を加えた。ロキは敏感に反応して頭をうしろに投げ出した。ロキの脚は震えていて、ソーもそれ以上は待てなかった。指を引き抜き、ペニスを香油で濡らして、先端に親指で触れた。

「こっちに来い、ロキ、俺のひざに座れ」彼は言った。「おまえをよく見たい」

　ロキは起きあがって這うようにして近づいてきた。妖艶な姿だった。それが唯一、ソーに思いつく言葉だった。ソーの手で堕落させられ、そのことを心から楽しんでいるように見えた。ロキはソーの膝にまたがり、二人は協力してペニスをロキの体に挿入した。根もとまで完全に受けいれて腰を沈めると、ロキは顎に力が入らなくなったように口を大きく開いた。一瞬、ソーのまぶたの裏で星がまたたいた。ロキの中はきつく、蜜を垂らしたように濡れていて、温かかった。ソーが腰を突きあげると、ロキはああ、と声をあげた。そして腰を前後に揺らして動きはじめた。

「どんな気分だ？」ロキは訊いた。「ヨトゥンの弟を抱くのは」

「最高だ」ソーは考える余裕もなく、感じたままを答えた。

　ロキの尻の肌がソーの腿に当たる、鋭い音が部屋に響いた。この調子では長く持ちそうになかった。ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、腰骨に親指で触れた。視線がからみ、二人はしばらく見つめあったが、やがてロキは恥ずかしそうに目をそらした。ソーは彼のあごをつかんで前を向かせ、ふたたび視線をとらえた。

「おまえはすごい」ソーは言った。「愛している、ロキ。おまえを崇拝している。俺は毎晩でもこの姿のお前を抱く」

「ああ⋯⋯ソー、ああっ⋯⋯！」

　ロキが小刻みに激しく喘ぎ始めたので、ソーは弟の一番好きな角度を見つけたことを知った。

「俺を愛していると言え」ソーは言った。「おまえの口から聞きたい」

　ロキが拒むように唇を噛みしめたので、ソーは彼を押し倒して仰向けにさせた。そして腰をさらに激しく動かしはじめた。ロキの脚は大きく広げられ、髪が枕にインクのように広がった。

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「聞かせてくれ」

「あいかわらず感傷的──あっ⋯⋯ソー、そこを⋯⋯ああっ⋯⋯」

　ソーは望んでいたよりも早く限界に達してしまった。ロキの中はきつく、どうしてもそれ以上我慢ができなかった。ソーはロキの鎖骨に顔を押しつけて、彼の体の奥に射精した。その肌を軽く噛み、群青色の鬱血痕が広がる様子を魅入られたように見つめた。ロキの両手はゆるやかにソーの首に巻きつけられていた。ソーはいったん呼吸を整えてから、体を離し、ロキをうつぶさにさせた。ロキはされるままになっていたが、肩越しにソーをふりむいた。

「何をして──？」

　ソーは答えるかわりに、ロキの尻たぶをつかんで広げ、その奥のくぼみを舐めた。ロキの言葉は途中で喘ぎ声に変わり、体には震えが走った。ソーはロキの中に自分自身の味を感じた。そこを広げれば広げるほど、自身の放ったものが溢れてきて舌を伝った。それを一滴も逃すまいとするようにすくいとり、中に押し戻した。ロキは一切の恥を捨てたように腰を後ろへ、ソーの口へと押しつけた。シーツの引き裂かれるかすかな音がソーの耳に届いた。

「ソー」ロキが言った。「あともう少し⋯⋯」

　ソーは手を前にまわしてロキのペニスを握った。ロキはソーの名前を何度も呼び、それからソーの知らない言語で何かを叫んだ。やがてロキの全身がぴんと張りつめた。ソーがその言葉を聞いたのは、その瞬間だった。

「愛してる」掠れた声でロキは言った。「兄上、ソー、私は──」

　ロキの絶頂は激しかった。肘をついて前にくずれる気配があり、ほとばしる射精の感覚が手に伝わった。ロキが震えはじめ、脚を蹴ってもがくまで、ソーは舌を動かし続けた。

「もうやめろ」ロキは言った。「この獣」

　ソーは笑って口を手でぬぐった。それから枕まで移動し、ロキを抱き寄せた。セックスのあとにしばらく抱きあって過ごすことを、ロキはいつもあまり好きではないというふりをした。けれどソーが抱き寄せても決して文句は言わなかった。ロキの肌は冷たく、重ねるとひんやりとして心地よかった。ロキはあまりにも強い絶頂のせいで、ほとんど怒り狂っているような表情をしていた。ソーは彼のこめかみに口づけた。

「帰ってきてくれて嬉しい」ソーは言った。

「やっとセックスができて嬉しい」ロキはそう返した。

　ソーはロキの髪に口をつけたまま笑った。二人はしばらくそのままじっとしていた。長いこと二人が味わっていなかった、心地よい沈黙だった。ロキは二人のあいだで手を掲げ、肌の色をじっと見つめた。ソーはその手をとって口づけた。

「さっき言ったことは本当だ、弟よ」

　ロキは問いかけるような目で彼に笑いかけた。

「今でも私を弟と呼ぶのか？」

「今でも弟じゃないか」

　ロキはソーの頰をそっと撫でた。

「馬鹿だな」ロキは言ったが、その声に怒りは少しも含まれていなかった。

 

\--

 

　朝になると、ロキの姿はもとに戻っていた。ソーは何も言わなかった。何も言うべきではないときもあることを彼は知っていた。

　その朝、ロキは両親に帰還を告げた。ソーは玉座の広間でロキの後ろに立っていた。フリッガはロキの手を両手で包み、目に涙を浮かべた。

「過ぎたことはもう忘れましょう、息子よ」

　ロキは涙をこらえながらうなずいた。

　ソーが一人で両親と話せるように、ロキは先にその場を離れた。ソーは両親に、自分はもう知っている、すべてを知っていると伝えた。何も教えてくれなかったことに怒りを感じていたが、彼らの気持ちも理解していた。少なくとも、理解しようとしていた。

「おまえが今でもロキを弟だと思っていると知って嬉しい」オーディンは言った。「たとえ血のつながりはなくとも」

「はい」そう答えた瞬間、その事実に頭を思い切り打たれたような気がして、ソーは軽くめまいを覚えた。理論上、ロキは彼の弟ではない。養子ではあるが、血のつながりがない。そしていつかソーが王となるとき⋯⋯結婚相手を選ぶとき⋯⋯、ソーはフリッガとオーディンの頰にキスをしてから、広間の外へ出た。

　ロキは蔵書塔にいた。それは懐かしい光景だった。ロキがいつも座っていた書庫の一角は、もう何百年ものあいだ、少しも変わっていなかった。ソーはロキのとなりに座った。二人の膝が触れ合った。

「何をしているんだ、弟よ」彼は訊いた。

　ロキは本から顔をあげずに答えた。「読書だよ、見てわかるとおり」

「いつか、アスガルドの民におまえの出自を告げるつもりはあるか？」

　ロキは本をぱたんと閉じた。とても信じられないという表情で、細い眉を片方あげてソーを見た。

「昨晩、私を抱いているあいだに頭がおかしくなったのか？」

「ロキ、民はおまえを受け入れる。おまえはこの国の王子だ」　　

「ちがう」ロキは鋭く叫んだ。

　それからすぐに謝るようにソーを見た。片手をのばし、指先でそっとソーの顎をなぞった。

「ちがう」彼は静かな声で言い直した。「民を買いかぶりすぎだ」

「お前は見くだしている」

「そうかもしれない」

　ロキは本を開き、読書を再開した。指を舐め、ページをめくる。ソーは本をのぞきこみ、見たことのない言語の文字をながめた。ロキについては、ソーにもまだ知らない面がたくさんある。ソーは本の下に手をさしこんで、ロキから取りあげた。

「ソー、やめろ、読書中だと言っただろう──」

　ソーはすばやく彼に口づけた。顔を離すと、ロキはわずかに困惑した表情を浮かべていた。

「言いたいことがあるならさっさと言え、兄上」

「いつの日か、俺たちはヨトゥンヘイムと同盟関係を結ぶ。おまえと俺とで」ソーは言った。「もし、おまえが俺を伴侶にしてくれるなら」

　ロキは本をひったくって取り戻した。すっかり怒った表情になっていたが、頬骨のあたりがかすかに赤らんでいた。ソーは言わずにいられなかった。本気だった。

「結婚してくれるか？」

　ロキは答えなかったが、出て行けとも言わなかったので、ソーは待った。一時間が過ぎた。退屈のあまり気絶しそうだったが、それでもロキから目を離さずに待ち、膝が触れ合うだけの距離を保った。ついに、ロキが本を勢いよく閉じた。ソーはぱっと顔を輝かせた。しかしロキは何も言わなかった。彼は立ち上がり、本をもとの場所に戻して、そのまま歩き出した。ソーは慌ててそのあとを追った。心臓が喉までせりあがってきたような気がした。ロキは途中で急に立ちどまり、くるっと振り向いた。

「そうしてもいいよ」彼は言い、また前を向いて歩きだした。

　ソーはその場に立ち尽くし、しばらく呆然としてからやっと、たった今起こったことの意味を理解した。ソーは走ってロキに追いつき、となりに並んだ。抑えきれない微笑みが彼の頰に浮かんだ。ロキは呆れたように瞳を上に向けたが、ソーが手を伸ばして指をからめても、ふりほどくことはしなかった。

　二人は静かにソーの部屋に向かった。


End file.
